


Baby Dragon

by n00dleBOT



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Voting Gauntlet (Fire Emblem Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: Based on the Children's Day voting gaunlet





	Baby Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Kana to win, so I supported any hero that wasn't Tiki (She says even though she fought with legendary Tiki through the gauntlet)

Kana looked in disbelief. He didn’t make mama proud, he lost to a thousand year old dragon. He was so close to winning...by 749,386,645...it was still close. Kana was at the verge of tears, he promised mama that he would win. His mental state was built with anger but mostly sadness. He began to become his dragon self, and ran around the castle, crying in a echoed voice and stomping around. 

“Kana, come down. Your mama wants to see you.” The summoner, Kumatora, yelled out to him. Kana sniffed and turned back to his normal self. He looked to see Kumatora and Corrin looking like disappointed parents. “I think you got this.” Kumatora said to Corrin. She shook her hand and left the corridor.

Kana was still sniffling Corrin crouched down and wiped away his tears. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Corrin said calmly. 

“I-I didn’t win mama,” Kana said, his voice cracking, “I wanna be like you and papa. I s-supported you two always.” Kana was about to cry again, but Corrin wiped them away again.  
“I would’ve loved for you to win, and I know you wanted to make me and your father proud. But I’m just proud you tried your best, my sunflower.” Corrin said proudly, she pulled Kana into a hug.

“I don’t mean to break the wholesomeness,” Kumatora’s voice echoed, Corrin and Kana turned around, “but I have someone that wants to talk to you Kana.” Kumatora shuffled to side to present Nino...well Pious Mage Nino not Scattered Fangs Nino. She skipped towards Kana and gave a big hug.

She didn’t say a word but she held something in her hands, it was feathers. “I want to give you theses. I supported my counterpart all the way, but you looked so sad when you lost. So I want to give you half of the feathers I won.” 

Kana took the feather hesitantly, he looked at them with tears in his eyes, but they weren’t sad tears, they were tears of joy. “Thank you.” He said. He pulled Corrin, Nino, and Kumatora into a big group hug. The hug lasted for a long time.


End file.
